Namoureux pour la vie
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: On ne connaît jamais réellement la personne que l'on aime. James subira les conséquences des erreurs passées de Lily... JP/LE centré sur Lily OS


**Namoureux pour la vie**

-Dis, James, si je te disais que j'avais fait quelque chose de vraiment pas bien, tu resterais mon ami ?

Le brun serra contre-lui sa fleur de lys rien qu'à lui et répondit, rêveur, le nez dans ses cheveux roux :

-Bien sûr, Lily-flower. Je t'aime et je te pardonnerai tout ce que tu aurais pû faire. (na : parle donc, parle donc... c'est moi qui décide, ici ! Mouahahahahaha !)

-Si... si tu me le jures, alors je te dirai tout ce que je te cache, et j'accepterai de t'épouser.

Le mois de juin se terminait, le soleil brillait, enlacés à l'abri d'un arbre sur une des collines attenantes à Pré-au-Lard. Surpris qu'elle accepte enfin de l'épouser (alors qu'elle avait toujours éludé sa demande en mariage jusque là), il prit son visage en coupe, et la regardant droit dans les yeux répondit :

-Tu as ma parole, Lily-jolie.

Et il l'embrassa. Il eut juste un petit imprévu... Une voix glaciale qu'aucun des deux n'avait envie d'entendre à ce moment.

-Bonjour Lily, tu te souviens de moi... j'espère ?

Ils se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix et James fut envoyé plus loin d'un sort. Lily poussa un glapissement étouffé et recula le plus qu'elle pouvait (alors qu'elle était toujours à terre !). Non ! Pas maintenant ! Elle ne voulait pas... pas encore... il lui fallait juste encore un peu de temps...

-Il est temps d'arrêter la comédie ma belle... C'est l'heure de retourner chez les tiens.

James, sonné, se releva vaillament et lança un sort dans le dos de l'homme en crachant un « Monstre ! ». Lord Voldemort (car oui, c'était lui !) repoussa le sort d'un geste nonchalant puis lança plusieurs sorts en même temps sur James. L'athlétique élève réussi à éviter les deux premiers mais pas le troisième et le quatrième qui, le baillonèrent et le ligotèrent pour le premier qu'il se prit, et le suspendirent dans les airs pour le deuxième.

-Laissez-le tranquille !!!

Lily tenta de lui lançer un sort, mais elle fut désarmée avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot.

-Oh, je t'en prie, Lily. (le Lord avait un ton agacé) Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu-là avec moi. Et puis, je ne vois pas ce qui tu lui trouves. Lui as-tu déjà dit pour toi ?

James lança un regard interrogateur à sa fiancée. Mais de quoi parlait-il ??!

-Hmm... À en croire la tête de ton petit ami, tu ne lui as rien dit. Quelle tête fera-t-il quand il saura que tu...

-Taisez-vous ! TAISEZ-VOUS !!! JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE !!! JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN AVOIR À FAIRE AVEC VOUS !!! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !!!

-Allons, ma belle. Tu sais bien que je suis le seul qui t'accepte. Regarde tous les autres qui ont su... ne t'ont-ils pas abandonnée ? Ne t-ont-ils pas laissée toute seule ?

-Taisez-vous... s'il vous plait... taisez-vous...

Sa voix était devenue suppliante. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, les larmes commençèrent à dévaller ses joues pâles.

-Allons, Lily, continua le Lord avec un sourire vicieux, que penserait ton James s'il savait que tu es une... menteuse ? S'il savait que la petite fille qu'il avait rencontrée en première année était déjà un assassin ? S'il savait... que tu as tué tes parents ?

-NON !!! Ce n'était pas moi ! Ce n'était pas ma faute !

-Ah oui ? Et pourtant, qui a fait ce caprice ce soir-là, dans la voiture ? À cause de qui ton père a-t-il, pendant un instant, regardé ailleurs que sur la route ? À cause de qui la voiture a-t-elle percuté celle du chauffard, hein ?

Lily détourna la tête, et ne répondit pas. Voldemort eut un sourire pervers puis continua de sa voix doucereuse :

-Et coment réagira ton James quand il saura... ce que tu as fait toutes ses années... ce que tu as fait dans son dos...

James essaya de croiser le regard de Lily pour trouver une réponse, mais elle ne le regarda pas.

-Allez, Lily... vas-y... dis-le...

Lily lui adressa un regard suppliant.

-Pas ça... s'il vous plait... pas ça...

Le Lord eut un sourire sadique, et soupira :

-Alala... mon cher James, ne penses-tu pas que les femmes puissent être si pleurnichardes pour autre chose que parce qu'elles sont tristes ? Regarde donc celle qui se dit être ta petite amie... elle pleure pour que je ne dise rien... pour qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre dans son mensonge... pour qu'elle puisse s'imaginer que tu l'aimes _réellement_... aimes-tu Lily, James ?

Il acquieça, puis Voldemort reprit sur son ton doucereux :

-Penses-tu encore l'aimer si je te disais que... (il se pencha à son oreille et susurra cruellement) si je te disais que c'est à cause d'elle que tes parents sont morts ? Si je te disais que c'est elle, le traître de Poudlard ? Elle qui m'a renseigné sur toutes les dispositions de défense ? Elle qui m'a dévoilé tous vos plans ? Et enfin... elle qui t'a aimé parce que je l'ai lui ordonné ?

Il éclata de rire puis reprit :

-Oh bien sûr, tu dois te dire que je mens, n'est-ce pas ? Que ta douce et gentille Lily n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille, hein ? Et bien regarde, petit imbécile ! Approche Lily !

Lily se rapprocha du Lord, puis Voldemort sourit :

-Vois, James... l'étendue de ton erreur...

Et il souleva la manche gauche de la robe de Lily. James hoqueta, ce n'était pas possible ! Et pourtant... devant lui, sur l'avant-bras de celle qui se disait être sa fiancée, il y avait la marque des ténèbres grimaçante.

-Alors James, crois-tu toujours que ta douce Lily est un petit agneau à la solde du bien, au service de Dumbledore ?

Et elle qui lui disait qu'elle l'aimait... il avait été stupide.

Voldemort débaillona James, qui demanda aussitôt à Lily :

-Lily, ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Il ment, juste pour nous séparer, hein ? Réponds-moi, Lily !

Elle baissa les yeux, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Elle ne répondit pas.

La voix de James se fit suppliante :

-Lily... s'il te plait... dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai... dis-moi qu'il ment... Lily...

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux embués de larmes, puis souffla :

-C'est... c'est vrai, James. Il... dit la vérité.

Elle se redressa puis cria :

-Mais je t'aime, James ! Crois-moi ! Si j'avais su qu'elles étaient les conséquences, je...

-Tu me demandes de te croire ?!

-Essaye de comprendre ! Tout le monde me tournait le dos, et...

-TU ME DEMANDES DE TE CROIRE ??!! TU ME MENS DEPUIS QU'ON SE CONNAIT, ET MAINTENANT TU VOUDRAIS QUE JE TE CROIS ??? JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR, SI JAMAIS JE TE CROISE, JE TE TUE !!! PIGÉ, SALE MANGEMORT ??!!

Il cracha aux pieds de son ex-fiancée puis détourna les yeux, furieux de s'être fait berner depuis tant de temps.

Les larmes de tristesse de Lily finirent par devenir des larmes d'une rage froide, et elle souffla d'un ton tranchant :

-Tu m'avais promis... que tu resterais mon ami... que tu me pardonnerais toujours... tu as promis de m'aimer... C'est toi le menteur... toi le traître qui ne tient pas ses promesses...

Elle le gifla puis mit genou à terre devant le Lord, tête baissée.

-Monseigneur... je vous prie d'excuser mon aveuglement. Ordonnez, et j'obéirai.

Voldemort posa une main sur sa tête puis dit d'un ton doucereux :

-Tu seras punie au château... tu n'aurais pas dû douter, Lily. Ta loyauté aurait dû être sans failles. Maintenant, viens avec moi. Reviens chez toi, dans ta véritable maison.

Il transplana, suivi de Lily, et le sort qui maintenait James prisonnier disparut.

OoO

Ni le Lord, ni aucun autre mangemort ne remarqua l'étrange éclat dans les yeux de Lily tandis qu'elle réitérait ses voeux de loyauté.

Un plan s'était lentement mis en place dans l'esprit de la rousse. Cruellement, le Lord lui ordonna de retourner espionner James Potter en lui effaçant la mémoire. Ce serait l'ultime moyen de lui prouver sa loyauté, dixit Voldemort.

Comme un brave petit soldat, elle acquieça et retourna vivre auprès de son bien-aimé, souffrant intérieurement de son mensonge perpétuel, mais profitant à fond de ces purs instants de bonheur. Elle savait bien qu'un jour, le Lord découvrirait sa trahison, et que ce jour-là, elle serait mise à mort.

OoO

Trois années passèrent. Lily mit au monde un adorable petit garçon, qu'elle prénomma Harry. Quand elle eut vent de la Prophétie, qui menaçait notamment son fils, sa chair, elle sut que le Lord l'apprendrait aussi, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et que l'instant de sa propre mort approchait.

Elle commença des recherches pour que sa mort à elle soit utile, et que son fils puisse survivre, vaincre la mort. Peu après qu'Harry eut soufflé sa première bougie, elle trouva une phrase énigmatique :

_Un amour sincère survivra à toutes les épreuves, même celle de la mort._

Et elle chercha, chercha comment son amour pouvait survivre à la mort.

Et ce soir fatidique d'octobre 1981 arriva.

La porte s'ouvrit.

James lui criait d'aller chercher Harry, et de s'enfuir.

James qui combattait Voldemort.

James qui mourrait.

Les pas dans l'escalier.

La porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait.

L'homme qui voulait tuer l'enfant.

La femme qui voulait sauver l'enfant.

La femme protégeant l'enfant de son corps.

La douleur qui lui traversait le corps.

Le hurlement qui franchissait ses lèvres.

Et elle comprit, enfin. Elle ne survivrait pas.

Seul son amour persisterait, à travers sa propre mort, et permettrait à Harry de vivre.

Son amour survivrait.

Son amour vivrait, à travers Harry.

Son amour pour James.

Son amour pour Harry.

Son amour survivrait, et elle mourrait.

Elle poussa un dernier hurlement, et il s'éteignit avec sa vie.

Harry survivrait.


End file.
